


Go Hard or Go Home

by Insipidy



Series: Work Hard Play Hard [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Teasing, too lazy to tag anything else for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insipidy/pseuds/Insipidy
Summary: Different places, different times but with the same cute as hell pairing. Let's go lesbians!





	Go Hard or Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> Starting off with a pretty cute scene.

A pebble is dropped into a calm pond. Surrounding fish scatter from the disruptance in the water. On a day like this the forest's trees blocking the sky, even if there aren't many clouds to be seen. The day is more cool than usual, with birds passing by overhead. 

She's walking from their small log cabin, the first one to wake up. Her girlfriend, Therese, was sleeping soundly when she left to go and take the dogs for a walk, but on her way back she hears the snaps of twigs and branches. The dogs are long gone ahead and already in the house.

"Boo!" Therese tries to make a lousy attempt to scare her.  
"Stop that," Ren says rolling her eyes, "You should know better than to do that." 

She smiles right after.

Her eyes close and focus in on Therese's lips while she's telling her about the dogs. She's always loved the way her lips dipped right at the center. 

They're holding hands on the way back, leaves crunching. Birds rustling in the trees, singing beautifully just like her girlfriend. She realizes that she's not the only one wanting to kiss when Therese brings her in closer, glancing at her lips.

"Come here," she demands.

Therese begins to kiss her, softly at first. She can feel her smile and her hands resting at the dimples of her back. She lets out a content sigh as Therese kisses her neck. Her hands trace her back sometimes pausing and trying to bring them even closer. She licks the marks she's made, sucking on her neck even more. Ren's skin flushes at the contact, her breathing getting noticeably erratic.

"Please don't stop," Ren murmurs from the drowsiness of the morning, "I like it when you do that."  
"Hmmm," Therese smirks, "what's that? What do you like?"  
She huffs out, "YOU. I guess."

She's sat against a tree way older than both of them in the forest. Therese finds a way to push her up against it, kissing her incessantly. Grabbing at her clothes. The frantic need of wanting, no. Needing her.

The pilling of her flannel shirt is crumpled haphazardly beneath Therese's hands, as she deepens the kiss. Her tongue runs along Ren's mouth really tasting her. They fight for dominance, saliva from her mouth dribbles slightly only to be kissed again repeatedly.

"You have morning breath," she tells her.  
Ren pouts at first and then leans in for another kiss.

By now, Therese's hands roam freely along Ren exploring. Her curves are carressed and squeezed greedily groping her body. She feels the wanton need, the desire to be laid down and fucked. She feels it especially when Therese teases her along the hem of her underwear. 

Right when she thought she couldn't sink back any further into the tree she's kissed right up against it. Therese's legs intertwine hers.Their bodies rub on another as weaker parts of the tree give way under the pressure. She can feel her breath heighten as Therese grinds into her. Even the rough texture of her pants seem wet from her pants, she moans at the realization and Therese kisses her, eating every moan up saliciously. She moves her leg and she feels it right in her core and moans into her.

"You like that baby?"  
She nods frantically.

Her eyes are closed, feeling Therese everywhere rocking against. She feels herself heat up as she lets out a breathy moan. She nuzzles her face into Therese, at the embarassment of being so loud. 

"Ufhh"  
"I like getting you worked up like this. You're so tense. I can smell you, you're so wet. You smell so good," inhaling her scent and feeling how wet Ren is.  
It's pitiful as Ren can only whimper and surrender to her touches. She drags Therese's hand towards her underwear.

"Please," Ren says, tears pricking her eyes.  
"Please what? Say it." Therese insists.  
"No."

Ren gasps as she feels Therese swipe her fingers against her clit, persuading her to give in. She's throbbing with pain and pleasure for being teased so long. Rubbing against Therese, Ren begs. She feels the stickiness, the thick air between them. All she can do is groan and whimper Therese's name.

"Therese...." she mumbles shyly, "please fuck me."

The façade that she puts on of innocence drives Therese wild. Ren gives Therese more access to her neck while desperately trying to herself get off. She feels herself starting to come, Therese's finger sliding in impossibly deeper as she groans and grasps at the fallen leaves on the ground. Her hair as beautiful and delicate as the leaves, she revels in feeling those fingers glide in and out without a problem because she's so wet.

"You're so wet. Such a good slut for me baby."

Ren blushes and whimpers half words encouraging Therese to keep going. Every inch of her feels the warmth their body emanates. Her one hand lifts up to push aside Therese's hair to kiss her sloppily while her breath hastens. 

Ren bites her lip, looks deep into Therese's hooded eyes, working herself to take even more of her long fingers. She feels herself suck her in, groaning struggling to say something, anything to describe what she's feeling. She can feel the slickness, the way her fingers glide in and out with ease and speed.

"I- I ike being a slut for you," she whimpers, her words are cut short by a deeper stroke, "I love this. You feel so good in me." She feels herself clenching as she starts coming, grabbing at those fingers deep in her she knows she wants more. She needs it.  
"Ugh, fuck me harder," she groans, grabbing onto her.

Therese looks down at Ren, she feels so vulnerable in her hands like this. Her mouth is a little open, little begging moans tumbling out as she greedily tries to get to come again and again. 

Instead she takes her time, Ren feeling the dull ache of herself throbbing as she bites down on her lip clearly frustrated, when Therese picks up speed her expression changes to one of relief. She tries to stifle her moans, but the minute Therese feels the rough tug on her jacket she goes faster and doesn't stop. Ren's eyes roll back at finally being relieved and closes shut with a groan at feeling so filled at last. Her pussy clenches greedily taking it.

"You're such a good girl for me. Yes you are," Therese slightly mocks.  
"Mmfh," Ren holds onto her. She groans while her fingers lazily finish her.  
"Yes. Absolutely you are." 

Ren hugs her close, kissing her lips softly and whispers in a somewhat raspy voice, "Thank you. You're so good to me."

Therese laughs, "You're welcome. Anytime. I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
